


That Kidge Fanfic I Didn't Know I Needed

by AnneBlack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Evil planets, F/M, Friendship, Hunk and Coran go missing, Kidge - Freeform, Voltron, friendly kidge?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneBlack/pseuds/AnneBlack
Summary: Coran and Hunk had gone on a mission on the planet most called Fortuna, though it was a Greenlandic sort of name. Toxic air, gloomy skies, and--what do you know?--just what their orange-mustached friend needed for ointment to treat harsh burns. Pidge didn’t remember the rest of what he’d said--maybe something about the best place to find it--but he’d left, dragging the Yellow Paladin along with him.Needless to say, they hadn’t returned.





	That Kidge Fanfic I Didn't Know I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY THIS BEAUTIFUL THING THAT TOOK OVER MY NOTEBOOK FIVE TIMES UNTIL I WROTE IT FULLY.

“Don’t worry, number four, we’ll be back faster than a pack of yilmars can get around a mountain border.”  
“Yeah, we’ll be back in a few days.”  
Coran and Hunk had gone on a mission on the planet most called Fortuna, though it was a Greenlandic sort of name. Toxic air, gloomy skies, and-- _what do you know?_ \--just what their orange-mustached friend needed for ointment to treat harsh burns. Pidge didn’t remember the rest of what he’d said--maybe something about the best place to find it--but he’d left, dragging the Yellow Paladin along with him.  
Needless to say, they hadn’t returned.  
Pidge crept to the kitchen after lights-out, laptop in hand, and began typing in the comforting smell of once-warm Altean food. It had been her refuge lately, since Hunk and Coran had disappeared. They’d all been searching, the range of fifty planets included, but the lack of happy jokes and deliciously-styled alien food(Allura had resorted to the Altean ways of cooking) must have distracted them enough to keep them from focusing. It’d been a week, three days and two hours since they’d been gone.  
Pidge sighed, pushing up her glasses, and continued typing.  
“Pidge?”  
She jumped at the voice, turning to see the Red Paladin standing beside her. His expression was a mixture of concern and alarm, his hand hovering just above her shoulder in nervous uncertainty. “What are you doing up?” He asked when she didn’t say anything, instead closing her laptop and letting his hand rest on her shoulder.  
Pidge shrugged, flinching when he clearly didn’t believe her. “Looking for them,” she admitted and she saw his eyes spark with a look she’d only seen once.   
“Okay,” Keith finally said. “Well, why don’t we go figure it out in your room?”  
She narrowed her eyes at him when he didn’t start yelling. He usually wasn’t like this.  
Then again, neither was she, and she used to hang out with them most nights.  
Another reminder that they were gone.  
Pidge reluctantly stood, picking up her laptop, and quietly led the way to her room. Keith kept pace with her in the silence, his hand sliding down to the small of her back. She stopped at the door, rubbing her eyes sleepily before letting him in.  
Keith looked around at her cluttered room, sweeping gadgets into a large cardboard box and picking up around the small space, glancing at the lock on her closet.  
“Pidge, when was the last time you slept?”  
The question went unanswered.  
“Pidge…”  
“...A few months.”  
He sighed. “You need to get some rest, Pidge.”  
“I’m fine.”  
She set down the laptop and he snatched it, tossing it gently into the cardboard box and grabbing a roll of duct tape.  
“Wha-- _Keith!_ ” She lunged for the box as he closed it, taping the flaps down. “Keith, let me have my laptop! I need that!” He shoved the box into her closet and started locking it. “You need to sleep!”  
“No.” The Green Paladin tugged on him harshly. “No, I need to find them. Keith, _I need to find them!_ ”  
“Pidge, you’ve been working nonstop. You need rest.”  
“I don’t!”  
“Yes, you do.”  
She tackled him to the ground, screeching when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her grimly to his chest. She struggled viciously, snapping and kicking, before he tightened his grip and spoke in the softest-but-firmest voice he could:  
“ _Katie._ ”  
Keith sat up and clenched his teeth as her screams collapsed into sobs. Lance and Shiro appeared at the door, panicked expressions on their faces. Keith waved them off wordlessly, his eyes saying everything.  
Kissing the top of her head softly, he rocked back and forth on the floor and whispered to her the stories of his short-but-existent childhood.  
When he was sure she was asleep, Keith laid her in bed, then stood on his aching legs and took the laptop out of the box. He sat down rather clumsily on the rug next to her bed, squinting in the glare of the laptop screen as he sighed, standing to find a basic coding guide.

 

_Early the next morning_  
Keith managed to get up early and do his usual morning routine, noting that Pidge wasn’t there for breakfast yet again. Lance glanced at him when he came in but otherwise said nothing. Coran and Hunk’s disappearances had hit him in the stomach.  
Well, it was either that or the brown goop-- _wasn’t it supposed to be green?_ \--Allura had made for the team.  
Pidge dragged herself into the kitchen, looking showered and well-rested(she must have seen the notes he’d left for her), and holding her laptop like a baby. She nodded half-heartedly at Keith before sitting down, opening her laptop and taking a bowl of brown mush. Studying the screen for a moment, she rested her gaze on the Red Paladin. “Keith…” Pidge said, uncertainty in her voice. “Did you…”  
Faint beeping drew her eyes back to the laptop, and she dropped her breakfast.  
“You okay, Pidge?” Lance asked; his question went unanswered. The Green Paladin’s eyes grew wide with excitement as she whispered, “Keith Kogane, you _genius._ ”  
She crushed Keith in a bear hug, causing him to spew out the mush(okay, he’d wanted to do that). “You found them!” Lance stood with a gasp, glaring at Keith. “You found them and you _didn’t tell us?!_ ” He rolled his eyes and shot back, “I have a routine to keep to. Besides, it was three in the morning and I wanted to let you guys sleep.” There was a growing grin on Allura’s face, though she hadn’t said anything yet.  
Shiro shuffled into the room and Pidge’s excitement seemed to tackle him, because he stumbled back when she exclaimed, “Keith found Hunk and Coran!” His eyes squinted in confusion as Pidge danced around the room. “Wha--How?”  
“He did, like, hours of basic coding while I was asleep, and they’re sending out a faint signal I didn’t notice because--” Keith smiled as she continued talking, watching the others’ faces brighten as she spoke. Lance nudged him “subtly” off his chair. “Thank you,” he said when Keith looked up. “We’d have been like this forever.” He simply nodded, listening in silence to Pidge’s discovery.  
Things were back to normal.  
Sort of.

 

Keith and Pidge were given the honor of going to get the other two, since they’d found them in the first place. Pidge was taking the Green Lion, Keith standing awkwardly in the back as they flew towards Fortuna. “Do we have extra--”  
“Oxygen tanks and a pod for two? Yep,” Pidge finished, glancing at him through the window’s reflection. “I double-checked everything before we left.” She noticed his tense form relax and said quietly, “Thank you.”  
He scoffed lightly, leaning his hands on the back of her chair. “For what?”  
“...Getting me to sleep, so you could find them. Thank you.”  
He didn’t answer for a long time, but she was sure there was a smile in his voice as he replied, “No problem.”

 

Soon after, they found Hunk and Coran, prepped to attack with oxygen masks and decorated goggles--scavenged from the wasteland--on their faces. Pidge greeted them tearfully, and Keith joked about the “food” Allura had been giving them over the past weeks while noting she’d been like this with Matt. _That’s why there was such aching familiarity when she’d broken down._  
Keith took Hunk in the pod and Coran went with Pidge and the Green Lion, each answering the questions asked about Allura and the castle, the other two Paladins and, of course, the food.  
When they returned, both Hunk and Coran were given a harsh lecture from Allura, though Coran received the brunt of it. Allura had a breakdown that resulted in an emotional family hug that Keith was gladly dragged into.

 

“You know that I’m serious about being grateful and owing you big?” Pidge asked when Keith took her dirty plate after dinner. He patted her on the shoulder in reply, turning on the sink.  
“Two arms are better than one, Pidge. Besides, I’m not leaving one-fifth of Voltron hanging,” he said honestly and Pidge rolled her eyes, shooting him an affectionate smile before walking back to the table to continue her conversation with Hunk.   
“Say,” Coran began, “There _is_ one planet that I need to get a certain resource from--”  
“No.”  
“But it’s a safer planet, aside from the--”  
“No.”  
“Pidge and Keith can handle it if we get lost again--”  
“Coran, Hunk, no.”


End file.
